User blog:Kaushiktalukdar/My "CRAZY" Borderlands 3 Wishlist
Why crazy? Well, BL2 was crazy fun. So should be BL3. And i believe best way to make BL3 "crazy" is to add my ideas ;) #'RPG' By RPG i don't mean talking about some dude's personal life or if he like Coffee or Soft Drinks. I need to take down a boss. I can either go head to head against it at full strength or do a side quest to weaken him or disable some of its attacks before taking him down. Possibilities are infinite. 2 #'Game, My Way' How i reach a new area say Arid Nexus Badlands is upto me. I can either overload the pumps and hit the pipe with my vehicle or fight my way through some Rat infested tunnel to Badlands. Give me the choice and i'll find my way out but both ways will have one thing in common: Both will be fun. #'from BL1': Bosses drop the guns they use. Doesn't happen in BL2 but a few does drop in TPS. Like 9toes uses the clipper. Deadlift drops his own piece of Tediore crap. Creatures can't use guns so let them drop shield/relic/other stuff. And it should be legendary and not a guaranteed drop to keep the farming spirit on. #'want the Vault' BL1: Baron Flynt dead, Bandits are dead. BL2: Mortar gone, Bandits are KO'd. TPS: Titan Production Facility was the last area scavs appeared and then they were just removed from the game. Despite them being obsessed with Vault, they never ever get their share of Vaults. This discrimination must end. Bandits must get equal right to fight for the Vault. #'loot hunt: '''Allow Vault Hunters to turn off certain colour/type of loots. '''Eg:' Farming a boss and i only want to know if it dropped the Orange Shield. Anything else, not interested. #'Grinder:' Bye Bye. Increase drop rate to 5% instead for all guns. #'Encyclopedia:' Highlighting a gun in the UI shows the parts. It'll be easy as most Vault Hunters are serious about parts. #'Gyrocopter:' If bandits can use, if lost legion can use them, even Hyperion have it. Why not me? #'Set:' Like Law & Order. This will help early on or just the casual vault hunters. Maybe pro too. #'loot:' MORE. BL1 had it. BL2 had it. Pre-sequel too "had" it. BL3, give us MORE. #'AI:' Borderlands 2/TPS AI is pretty good but BL3 should be huge, but not just map size but AI should be able to think for themselve even more. A bandit psycho at low health should pull out a bunch of dynamite and make a mad dash for any Vault Hunter. Baddies should be able to throw their shield at the Vault Hunter when near death. In short, even in death they'll try to kill you. #'IYSYCG:' If you see, you can go. No area should be unreachable. Unless those are mountain tops. Requires grenade jump? No problem. #'Duper Ultra Rare:' LLM marauder, nomad, goliath are dead. But LLM psycho and rat are just too much rare. Never seen them. Whats the point of having them if their spawn chance is like 1 in 1000 LLM. Or appear only in just a single area. Make them rare like 1 in 50 LLM at Sawtooth can be a non-marauder but i believe the rate is close to my figure. #'Raids:' Raid bosses should be like Terramorphous, Vermivorous or Dragons. One hit is enough to remove all shield and like 90% health. And those are some legit attacks, not cheap nova tricks. Even EOS is close to a raid. #'mode:' I hope you are ready. "You enter an area. You complete the mission and return/reach a fast travel. Dying will reset everything and any and all progress for that map will be lost. You keep the loot." My dream mode. Make this optional else it'll piss of 90% of the Vault Hunters. Category:Blog posts